New Hiers
by GoddessOfHyperactiveness
Summary: Well? You gotta have hiers to the thrown don't ya? (FINALLY!!!!! Another upload. Chapter 6 is here!)
1. The birth

I don't kno what exactly Garnet and Zidane did in the end, whether they stayed at the castle of what. I haven't quite finished the game. But I'm placing this as if they stayed there.  
*~*  
An anxious Zidane paced back and forworth across the waiting room, tail twitching with annoyence as he strode.  
"Settle down Zidane...It's going to be alright" Freya cooed calmly from her seat on the side. There was also a constant clanking beside her. Steiner was tapping his feet and twiddleing his fingers nervously. Freya sighed and glanced at the small mage in the other seat. Vivi looked up at her with worryed yellow eyes. Freya simply smiled softly and the mage seemed satisfied. So he went back to watching the adgetated Genome pacing. At the other end of the waiting room, the door edged open slightly and Beatrix popped her head in.  
"Any news?" she asked hopefully. Zidane stopped pacing and shook his head at her then continued on his way. Beatrix sighed with disapointment and went back out.  
Suddenly the door at the top end of the waiting room opened and Zidane was there in a flash with hopeful intentions. The other three rose and walked over also.  
"A-any news...?" Vivi asked quietly. The docter removed his face cover and smiled happily.  
"Congratulations King Zidane!" he said happily, "Your now the proud father of two perfectly healthy twins, and the Queen is fine!" he grinned from ear to ear. Zidane was speachless, but the great smile on his face said it all. Freya wrapped her arms around Zidane joyessly.  
"Congratulations!" she cheered. When Freya relinquished her grip Stiener slapped Zidane on the back, nearly sending to the floor.  
"Congratulations, you little monkey!" he grinned. Vivi shook Zidanes hand, but said nothing.  
"Can I go see them?" Zidane asked.  
"Sure" the docter stated as he open the door for Zidane. Zidane walked in quietly to find Garnet sitting up in the bed holding two small bundles. She noticed Zidane out of the corner of her eye and turned. She smiled at him. Zidane got to a few steps away from the bed then stopped. Hesitating slightly.  
"It's alright" Garnet said quietly. Zidane smiled and came closer until he could see what the two bundles contained. He peared in at them and saw them for the first time. One was smaller than the other, had a few golden lockes of hair and deep brown eyes like Garnets. He peared at the other one and it had darker brown hair but his green-blue eyes staring straight up at Zidane.  
"Would you like to hold him?" Garnet asked.  
"Him??" Zidane smiled, "Um.. No! I might.." he hesitated again. Garnet smiled and placed the child in Zidane's arms. Zidane juggled it aukuardly before he got comfortable. He watched the young blue eyed baby with all the love a father could give.  
"What should we name them?" Garnet asked. Zidane pulled up a chair with his tail and sat down with the preshuss bundle and looked at Garnet confused.  
"I don't know?" he stated blankly.  
"Well I thought we could call this one Lonisha" she stated looking down at the baby.  
"Lonisha? but isn't that a girls name?" Zidane stated. Garnet looked at Zidane rather humerously,  
"Well, she is a girl Zidane" she stated. Zidane looked at the other child then grinned stupidly. Garnet chuckled slightly, "Well? what shall we name him?"  
"Well..." Zidane thought hard, "I've always liked the name Torkan" he stated.  
"Alright" Garnet looked down at the little boy, "Tork it is!"  
"Princess Lonisha and Prince Torkan" Zidane smiled.  
**********  
Pretty short, But this is my first FFIX fic. Hope you like ^-^!! 


	2. 7 Years old

I forgot to say in my first fic! This is set a few years after Zidane and Garnet settled in. So they aren't 17 years old any more ^-^! Sorry for the mix up...Enjoy!  
*********  
"Princess Loni, Prince Tork. PLEASE!" Steiner called as he chased the two now 7-year-old royal twins around the castle. Princess Loni was now as tall as Vivi and had long golden lockes draping behind her as she ran, her deep hazel eyes darting back every now and then to make sure that Steiner wasn't catching up. Her elder brother by 3 minutes was a few feet ahead. He would be slightly taller than Loni and has shortish brown hair, which he can just tie in a small ponytail. Azure eyes watching for the next turn to dart around leading his smaller sister around the castle. His dark tan tail waving behind him as he strode, giving him extra balance for the sharp turns.  
"PLEASE!!" Steiner panted; he was getting to old for this. Suddenly the two twins were halted by a small dark figure in front of them. They froze trying to work out whom it was.   
"G-GOT YOU!!" Vivi laughed as he gave chase. The two twins squealed with delight as Tork grabbed Loni and bolted back. Vivi could be pretty quick but not enough to keep up with Tork. He grabbed the slower Loni in a bear hug and she squealed. Tork turned and grinned as he went back to running.  
"B-Beatrix!!" Vivi called as he held the struggling Loni, "Tork's heading your way!" Tork kept running and flitting around corners at unbelievable agility for a 7yr old. He looked back briefly to check on Vivi when, *THUMP* He smacked straight into Beatrix and they went falling to the floor. Beatrix wrapped her arms around him and called  
"Got Him!" back to Vivi. She got up with the struggling Tork in her grasp and watched as Vivi walked around the corner now holding Loni's hand. She calmly walks beside him. Beatrix put Tork down.  
"You finally got me!" he grinned. Beatrix smiled and looked up as she saw the panting Steiner appear.   
"Getting a bit old for this are you Steiner," she mocked.  
"No!" Steiner snapped, still catching his breath. Beatrix grinned.  
"Come on you two, better get ready"  
"Aww! Do we have to!" whined Loni as she walked over next to her brother.  
"Yes! Now come along. The performance will be starting soon and they wont wait for you two!" she ordered for the two to get moving towards their rooms. They both sighed and began to go.  
"What is it we're seeing again?" asked Loni as they neared the chambers.  
"An old play. The one that brought your mum and dad together" she explained.  
"You mean that Budgie one?" Tork asked. Beatrix laughed,   
"Almost, It's actually called 'I want to be your Canary'" she explained as they entered the room. Vivi following close behind. "Now, better get you two cleaned up" she stated as she opened the bathroom door and began to run a bath.   
"Princess, you first"   
"Okay!" Loni agreed as she grabbed her robe and darted into the bathroom and closed the door. Tork perched up on his bed and watched out the window. Vivi approached him.  
"What's the matter T-Tork?" he asked as he got up on the end of the bed. Tork sighed,  
"I wish Mum and Dad would get us ready for once. They never seem to be around anymore" he looked back out the window.  
"They're King and Queen of Alexandria" explained Vivi, "They've been extra busy lately to prepare for the performance"  
"Do they think that's a stupid show is more important than us?" Tork stated with a questioning look on his face as he turned to Vivi.  
"O-Of course not!" Vivi stated positively.  
*Tork! * A voice called from the bathroom. Vivi looked there and then back at Tork.  
"Your turn" he said as he got down off the bed. Tork did the same and strode slowly towards the bathroom door.  
"Tork!" Vivi called as Tork opened the door. Tork looked over. "Your lucky to have parents!I never, and neither did Zidane. And Garnet never even knew hers. Just remember that" he smiled. Tork smiled two.   
I've never thought of it like that He thought as he went into the bathroom and Loni trotted out in her robe, closing the door behind her.  
***AT the preformance***  
Tork was seated beside Zidane and Loni was on the other side of Garnet. The preformance hadn't started yet so they were casually chatting to each other.  
"How was your day?" asked Garnet as she sat down.  
"Fun!" chirped Loni as she straightened out her lacy dress.  
"What about your's Tork?" she looked his way. But Tork wasn't listening. He was to busy leaning over the side of the balcony and watching all the people and the band set up.  
"Tork!" called Zidane. Tork swung around in surprise.  
"What? I didn't do anything!" he stated. Zidane smiled,  
"We're not accusing you of anything, your mother was talking to you," he said calmly as he took his seat.  
"How was your day?" asked Garnet again. Tork shrugged,  
"Okay I guess," he said dryly.  
"What's wrong?" Garnet looked concerned  
"Shhh!" Zidane hushed, "It's starting" Tork quickly took his seat and watched the elaborate fire works start as the band played and rose above the stage.  
During the play, both Loni and Tork watched with interest. The sword fights, love scenes and dramatic talking. When the sword fight began between Blank and Cinna (normally Zidane was here). Tork got up from his seat and leant over the side to get a better look. His eyes light up as he watched, tail twitching with every move the sword fighters made.  
**End of the play**  
Every body rose and applauded as the cast of the preformance came out onto the stage and bowed.  
"That was great!" cheered Loni as she clapped.  
"Well, I'm off to catch up with the fella's" Zidane stated as he began to walk off.  
"Wait, Dad!" Tork called after him. Zidane stopped and turned towards his son.  
"Umm...can I come too?" Tork asked hesitating slightly. Zidane looked over at Garnet.  
"I think it's your bed time Tork," she stated.  
"Aww! But mum! I'll only be a little while!" he pleaded. Garnet sighed,  
"Okay"  
"Yes!" he ran after Zidane as he headed for the ship.   
Zidane and Tork casually made their way to the Prima Vista 2.  
"I see you liked the sword fight scene," stated Zidane.  
"Sure did! I want to be just like you dad! A great fighter!" he chimed as he pretended to have a sword. Thrusting it about and charging at Zidane.  
"Whoa! Slow down there" he joked as he scooped up the young prince and carried him over his shoulder to the bottom of the stairs.  
"LEMME GO!" Tork squealed as he struggled, giggling away.  
"Alright.." Zidane grinned as he went to drop him.  
"NO!" he called as he grabbed Zidanes arm. Zidane grabbed Tork's trousers and lowered him down. Tork swung around and grinned widely then his expression went into aw as he saw the ship up close. Zidane turned around.  
"Well, I haven't seen you in a while, Old girl" he said quietly.  
"Who you talking to?" Tork asked.  
"The Prima Vista 2" Zidane stated. Tork still looked confused as the bordered the ship and headed into the cabins. Zidane knew exactly where to go and Tork followed closely behind as he watched everything go by. Zidane approached a door and listened in. He could hear very familiar voices. He stood up straight and banged on the door. The chatted halted as someone approached the door and opened it. It was Marcus.  
"Marcus!" Zidane chimed.  
"Zidane!" Marcus answered as he grabbed the little genome and pulled him in the door.  
"Look who decided to grace us with his presence!" Marcus stated in a stuck up voice.  
"Knock it off!" Zidane hushed, "Hey guys!" he acknowledged the other members.  
"The great king of Alexandria" stated Baku and he mock curtsied. Zidane pulled a face at him. Tork, who'd gone shy all of a sudden, peeked from around the corner of the door.  
"Looks like we got a tag along" stated Blank. Zidane swung around.  
"Don't you go shy on me" he stated. Tork reeled back out of sight.  
"Who is it?" asked Cinna.  
"Come on" encouraged Zidane, "This is one of my two kids, Tork" Tork slowly made his way into the doorway and looked around the room at all the strangers. Looking a little nervous he took a few steps in.  
"Hey there little guy!" boomed Marcus deliberately, scaring the life out of little Tork. Tork bolted for Zidane and skidded in behind him. Baku looked a little confused,  
"Did I just see what I thought I saw?" he stated as he approached Zidane and Tork. Tork hid even more behind Zidane as the extra large scary man came near him. A huge grin covered Baku's face as he stood up straight.  
"That's definitely your kid, Zidane!" he boomed.  
"Why's that?" snapped Blank. Zidane took a step sideways to reveal Tork and Tork ran over behind him again, but something flicked along behind him as he did.  
"A damn Tail!" cheered Cinna.  
**********  
Well, thats is for another chapter. Hope it's going okay so far...should get a bit more interesting next chapter.  
  



	3. 15 years old, The first attack

"TORKAN!" yelled a voice as the 15-year-old prince stormed out of one of the many rooms in the castle, "GET BACK HERE!"   
Tork snorted and bounded down the stairs.   
"Torkan!" A familiar voice followed him down the stairs. Tork sighed and turned to his sister, "Come on Torkan, knock it off!" she folded her arms in a huff.   
"Why should I! I don't want to do any schooling any more!" he snapped.   
"Well you have no choice!" she snapped back.   
"Who said so!"   
"ME! That's who!"   
"Settle down.." Garnet stated as she walked into the hall, "Why aren't you to studying?"   
"Because Torkan told the tutor to 'shove it'!" Loni snapped.   
"Torkan?" Garnet looked over at him,   
"Mom, I don't want to do any more schooling.." he stated   
"Well, I'm sorry, but until you complete it, you have no choice" Garnet said sternly,   
"I do to!" he growled.   
"Don't you growl at me, young man!"   
"It seems to be the only way I can get you to listen!"   
"What's going on here!" Zidane snapped as he stormed into the argument with full force.   
"I'm just stating a point!" Torkan explained.   
"He doesn't want to go to school anymore" Loni added while Tork glared at her.   
"While you live under this roof, you will do as your told!" Zidane stated sternly.   
"Well..Looks like I'm moving out!" Torkan snapped as he stormed off.   
"I don't think so!" Zidane ran in front of him,   
"You didn't do any schooling! Why should I have to!"   
"I had a deprived childhood!" Zidane stated, "Your mother and I want the best for you and your sister, don't just throw it all back in our face"   
Torkan said nothing, he just pushed past Zidane and ran off down the hallway.   
"Torkan!!" Loni called as she ran after him, straight past Garnet and Zidane.   
**outside**   
Loni approached Torkan from behind and sat with him at the dock.   
"Torky..come on, just let up a little" she stated. Torkan just snorted and looked the other way.   
"You're beginning to remind me of a pig.." she smiled. Torkan smiled also,   
"Your point being? So what..you remind me of a rat, but you don't here me complaining" he grinned.   
"Don't call me a rat!" She flicked him in the ear.   
"Well, Don't call me Torky!" he turned back towards her.   
"Why? It's such a cute name" she pinched him on the cheek.   
"knock it off!" he flicked her hand away. Loni smiled and sighed,   
"So, what are you going to do?" she asked.   
"I don't know...depends if.." he paused.   
"What?"   
"SHHH!" he covered her mouth. He looked around nervously.   
"what's wrong..??" she whispered.   
"There's someone watching us" he whispered back.   
"It's probably just one of the guards" she stated, getting up.   
"Lonisha!" he pulled her back down just as an arrow whistled past her head.   
"What the!?" she squealed as she dove behind Tork who was on his feet and looking around.   
"We got to get out of here!" he snapped. He scooped up Loni and leapt out of the way as another arrow sped past. He headed straight for the bushes in the garden, but wasn't quick enough. He yelped as an arrow pierced straight through his calf muscle and he fell, throwing Loni into the bush.   
"TORKAN!" she squealed as she reached out of the bush and pulled him in. As soon as Torkan sat up, he broke off the arrowhead and pulled out the other half, wincing as it splintered the inside of this leg all the way through.   
"What do we do now?" she panicked.   
"Scream, Loni" he looked up at her,   
"What?"   
"I know you can scream real loud, so SCREAM!" he yelled. Loni nodded and took a deep breath in, with all her might, she let out an earpiercing screech that could've been heard for miles. Torkan grabbed his ears and tried to block it out. As soon as she stopped and caught her breath, the castle alarms went off. Loud sirens were heard all around.   
"We should be okay now" Torkan smiled.   
"Think again!" a deep voice was heard from behind him. Tork and Loni swung around to see two thugs. They reached in to grab the two twins but Tork was too quick, he was out of the bush in a flash, but Loni wasn't so lucky.   
"TORK!" she yelled as she was swept up and carried out of the bush and over the courtyard.   
"Oh no ya don't!" Tork yelled as he bolted after them, not worrying about his bleeding leg. He leapt up into the air and came down right on top of the thug carrying Loni. He went down with a loud thump and dropped Loni. She got straight up and bolted away. Torkan gradually got up off the large thug but was met with a punch to the face. He felt and heard his head hit the ground with a loud crack. He rolled over and held his head tight, it felt as if it was going to explode. He heard a loud yelp before he managed to look up. He saw Zidane standing there with bloody daggers by his side and Garnet was behind him holding the crying Loni. Tork felt a stinging sensation, then something warm and wet drip over his forehead before he lay his head back down.   
"TOrka..n.." Zidanes concerned voice faded away in Tork's mind before the pain faded and all went black.   
*****************************************   
So sorry it took me so long for this chapter! But I had an acute case of 'Writereous's Blockeous'..ah well..Poor Loni and Tork...hope he's okay..^_~!


	4. A few days later, the pain continues asw...

I am SO SORRY for not completing this story. I kinda...::twiddles her thumbs:: forgot about it...But I'm Writing Now! ^_^  
Just for the current reviewers!  
*Krile: Thanks muchly! & I don't really know why I didn't give Loni a tail ^_^;  
*Kao-Chan: no..thier older now, but yes, I agree, that would be a bit Scandelish.  
*Chibi: (Lonisha) She called us Cute! ::grins:: (Torkan) ::sighs and shakes his head::  
*The Sly Eagle: I really don't like killing masterpieces…they're to beautiful to destroy…I just like tormenting or humiliating them ^_^ (Torkan) She called me a TWIT!! ::growls:: (Lonisha) HA! ::huggs Sly Eagle::   
*The Vogue Vivi: Tanku ^_^  
*Joan of Arc: I couldn't decide weather they should have a boy or a girl…so I gave 'em both ^_^  
*Ceelum: Dun worry, I am!  
*Little Ms. Tribal: Ima writin, Ima writin!  
*Wildhorsevtl: there's more to happen yet!  
*The Peachy One: Thankyou for the kind words, and no, Lonisha doesn't have a tail.  
AND on with the story (Readers) HURRAY!!! (Aeris) ::grumblegrumble:: this is set a few days after the attack, in Tork's Dorm;  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Mommy?"  
"Yes Lonisha"  
"Will he be okay?"  
"He'll be fine, Dear"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes Lonisha, I'm sure. Now hush or you'll wake him up"  
"Too late..." a tired and bruised Torkan croaked as he tryed to open his eyes to glare at his vocal sister, but to his dismay, something blocked his view. He brought up a shaky hand to try to feel what it was, but it was met by another familiar hand, Garnet's.  
"It's merely a bandage, Torkan. Just until your head heals" she reassured him.  
"Where's dad?" he tried to sit up. Garnet's hand shifted to push him back down again.  
"He's with the guards, setting up better defences"  
"Who were they, Mommy?" Lonisha perched up on the end of Tork's bed.  
"We don't know yet, but we'll find out"  
"Then you'll tell me and I'll go kick their arse" Tork grumbled as he forced himself upright in bed against Garnet's pressure.  
"You'll do no such thing!" Garnet stated as she walked over to the table and poured a glass of water for Torkan, "Well...not until your healed properly" she walked back over.  
"You mean *If* I heal properly" Tork corrected her as he took the glass and sipped the water.  
"You will heal fine, but only with rest. Lonisha, come on" she motioned for her to follow out of the room.  
"Can't I stay for a bit longer?" she whined annoyingly.  
"No.." Tork answered. Garnet shook her head.  
"Okay...bye!" she chirped as she yanked Torkan's tail and jumped off the bed, running out of the room before Tork could counter.  
"Hey Mom?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can you hit her for me? Hard?"  
Garnet chuckled as she walked out and closed the door behind her. Torkan sighed, a faint aching in his left eye began to throb constantly,  
"Ah man..." he leaned back to rest his head on the bed head, placing his hand over his eye as if trying to lock out the ache, only to be met with a wild stinging sensation. Quickly pulling forward, he felt his hand around the back of his head along the bandage until he found the tender spot. The bandage was damp,  
"Great...now I'm bleeding" he cursed and decided to lay down again, bleeding & aching or no bleeding & aching. Not to his surprise, the pillow didn't hurt nearly as much as the bed head did. Rolling over onto his side, he slowly drifted off into a restless sleep, full of large thugs and annoying, squealing sisters.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Hey mom?"  
Garnet sighed as she walked along the hallway, "Yes Lonisha?"  
"Am I allowed to go outside yet?"  
"I suppose so.."  
"Great!!" Lonisha sprinted past her mother and straight for the front doors...the doors to the city, not the gardens.  
"no..NO! Lonisha not!...oh it's no use.." Garnet shrugged it off and walked in the opposite direction, "Hopefully she'll run into her father.."  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Finally!" Lonisha grinned as she walked through the city unaided by servants and escorts, "Freedom!" she checked her pocket *Ah Ha! I thought I grabbed my pouch this morning* she smiled as she walked straight to a sweet shop and bought the juiciest, sweetest, sugariest thing she could see. Walking out of the store, busy marvelling at the beautiful masterpiece she was about to destroy with pleasure, she never noticed the hooded figure walking in the opposite direction.  
"OMPHF!" the masterpiece went up in the air and Lonisha went straight to the ground with a thud. Wincing, she looked up to see the thing she just rammed into.  
"Terribly sorry, Miss" the figure explained as it offered a hand. Lonisha took it and stood up, brushing her self off. After hearing a soft *Splodge!* sound, she looked up to find her beautiful sweet...all over the stranger.  
"Oh Dear" she said sarcastically trying to hide her grin that was forming fast. Grumbling slightly, the hooded figure removed it's cloak and begun to pick off the sweet. Lonisha blinked at what stood before her. A Young man..or should she say Kat, around Torkan's height, stood before her. Volcanic red eyes glared at the sweet all over his cloak, framed by silvery fur that covered his entire body. Equally silver hair was pinned back in a long ponytail, with a few prominent spikes at the front. Black tipped ears were pinned back in annoyance as well and black tipped paws picked at the mess. Noticing that he was being watched, the kat looked up at the young princess,  
"Are you alright?"  
Lonisha blinked and blushed slightly, "I'm perfectly fine, are you?"  
"I will be once I've got all of this off my cloak" he grumbled.  
"Oh...sorry about that..We have a washer at my place, you're welcome to... umm... come there..and..umm..we..I! can wash it for you?" she felt humiliated as she knew very well she sounded very stupid. The kat looked hesitantly as the young girl before sighing,  
"Alright then" e stood up straight, "Lead the way"  
"Right!" Lonisha headed off in the direction of the palace.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~  
Torkan stirred slightly as the door of his dorm was silently opened and closed once more, the figure edging closer and closer to the sleeping princes bed. A small, black vile in its grasp.....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
ANNND....I'll leave it there for another chapter ^_^ hehe..I just LOVE cliffhangers... :P to u if you don't! ^_^ Hopefully have another up in around a week tops...hopefully....R&R Thanks!! 


	5. Second attack

(Aeris) ::Clamps her hand over Kase's Mouth:: SHHH!!! ::clears her throat:: Thanks to alla you people who decided to review my story. Glad to see that some people actually remember it...after it took so long for me to write again ^_^; heh, ah well. here it is ^_^  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Right this way" Loni smiled as she walked straight past the many guards that guarded the Palace. Reaching the large wooden front doors, she was halted by two female guards.  
"I'm terribly sorry, Princess. But we cannot allow strangers into the Castle"  
"Princess?" The kat looked oddly at Loni. Loni blushed,  
"I must take him into the wash room, I soiled his cloak and have agreed to wash it for him as an apology" Lonisha persisted.  
"I'm sorry, Princess. The King wont allow it"  
"He would so!" Loni snapped.  
"I certainly would not"  
Lonisha and the kat turned around abruptly to see Zidane standing with his arms crossed and tail swishing from side to side irritably.  
"Father.." Lonisha pouted.  
"Lonisha, inside.." Zidane said calmly.  
"But Dad"  
"You know your not allowed outside until I've said so, Now Inside!" He pointed a stern finger at the doorway. Lonisha looked to the Kat briefly before storming off into the castle, slamming the doors behind her. Zidane shook his head and sighed. Remembering Loni's company, he looked over to the Kat. "Please excuse my daughter, if you like, my servants can have that washed for you"  
"No, that's quite alright, Your Majesty" the Kat bowed slightly, "I apologise for any trouble I may have caused you and your family"  
Zidane smiled, "No trouble"  
"Thankyou, Your Majesty. If you don't mind, I shall be on my way now" the Kat bowed once more before turning and walking away, back to the city.  
"Strange fellow" Steiner stated as he watched him leave.  
"Mmmm.." Zidane watched him also. Zidanes' pondering was abruptly ended by an all to familiar 'SHRIEK' coming from the Palace. He looked to Steiner.  
"Princess Lonisha.." Steiner gasped as they both bolted into the Palace.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Torkan had awoken to a feeling of someone else's presence in his room. Not moving, he waited until he could feel the figure near him, then he pounced. Blinded by his bandage, he struggled with his offender who seemed to be holding something.  
"Bastard!" Torkan felt the offender throw him onto his back, pinning him down. Hearing the door open, it must have distracted the offender for a moment. Torkan took this chance to knee the offender in the stomach. The offender flew off the top of Tork and landed on the floor with a loud thump. Torkan heard a shattering noise and a loud 'SHRIEK'. He recognised it right away.  
"Lonisha!" He got fed up with his bandages and literally tore them off his face. His right eye adjusting to the light quickly, but the left remained a blackish fuzz. He glanced over to Lonisha who was busy trying to wipe something from her forehead. Then glancing to where he thought the offender was, he noticed that it was no longer there. He looked immediately to the window, remembering that his mother opened it when he woke up. Sure enough, it was swung wide open and the curtains were slightly torn.  
"Damnit!" he got up and walked over to Lonisha who was still trying to wipe something off her head, "What are you doing?"  
"That stupid thing threw a glass thing at me and it smashed on my head" she stated between sobs. Torkan shook his head, which immediately brought back that annoying throb. Ignoring it, he led Lonisha to the bathroom and sat her in the bathtub. Running some warm water on a cloth, he began to help her wipe away the goop that was now setting in her not-so-blonde hair.  
"Who was that Torkan?"  
"How should I know? I couldn't see it" he grumbled as he began to pick pieces out of her hair. She giggled slightly. Torkan smiled and continued to clean her up. As he gradually pealed her fringe off her forehead, he found a rather nasty gash in the centre. He gently wiped it with the cloth, even if Lonisha was wincing and cursing at him for doing so.  
"I have to get that gunk out of it!" he snapped.  
"I know...b-but it hurts" she began to sob again.  
"TORKAN! LONISHA!" Zidanes voice rang through the room as he burst in.  
"In the bath room!" Torkan called back. Zidane barged right in.  
"What in hell happened!" he snapped.  
"Torkan was..OW! attacked" Lonisha stated as she thwapped Torkan as he grinned and walked back to the basin to rinse the cloth.  
"What? Torkan" Zidane looked to his son.  
"It's true" Torkan looked back at him to see his father's eyes widen, "What?"  
Zidane walked straight over to Tork and gently grasped his head and turned it to the light.  
"Dad, What?!?" Torkan protested.  
"How's your sight in your left eye" Zidane sounded quite concerned.  
"Bloody shit house actually!" Torkan pulled his head free, "But it's Loni you should be worrying about, she's the one who's bleeding!"  
"Torkan.." Zidane stepped back and sighed as he bent down to looks at his sobbing daughter. Torkan shook his head and went back to rinsing the cloth. Looking up briefly, he saw what Zidane was going on about. His left eye was slightly swollen but a whitish-grey colour. Growling, he swung around and threw the cloth to Zidane and stormed out of the room.  
"Dad?"  
"Yes Loni" Zidane picked up the cloth that hit him on the shoulder and began to wipe her forehead.  
"What's wrong with Tork?" she winced.  
"I think he's going blind.."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
That's it for another chapter. I hope you people like it so far. If you have any suggestions that you think would make it any more interesting, feel free to voice them in your reviews. ^_^ Chao! 


	6. Disobeying rulescan get you in lots of t...

"Torkan?" Lonisha walked along the all to familiar pier to where her brother sat at the end of once again. She sat down next to him, letting her legs dangle over the side.  
"How's you head?" he mumbled as he threw another stone into the river. Lonisha fiddled with the new bandage that was wrapped tightly around her head.  
"It's okay, Mom took a look and she said just to keep an eye on it"  
"Where's dad?"  
"He and Steiner are out looking for what ever attacked you"  
Torkan nodded and continued throwing stones.  
"How's your eye?" she hesitated slightly. Torkan sighed,  
"No better.."  
Lonisha placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It'll be okay". Torkan raised his hand and placed it on hers.  
"It'll only be okay once I've found and slaughtered those people who are after us" he stated, smiling slightly.  
"You scare me sometimes" Loni smiled. Torkan turned to her,  
"You up for a walk?"  
Loni shrugged, "I guess".  
Torkan rose to his feet, offering a hand to his sister, which she took gratefully.  
"Where are we gonna go?"  
"I was thinking somewhere away from the castle"  
Lonisha came to a halt, "But, Dad said we aren't aloud outside, not until they come back"  
"Well.." Torkan grinned as he came to the hedge that marked to edge of the castle boundaries, "He's not here to stop us, now is he?" He pulled the tightly woven branches aside to Loni could squeeze through.  
Lonisha sighed and crawled through, waiting for her brother on the other side.   
"Do you have to disobey him all the time?" She helped pulled him up.  
"Only when he lays down stupid rules that make me feel as if I'm living in a maximum security prison," Torkan grumbled as he began climbing down the stonewall, into the alleyway below.  
"He's only trying to protect us, Torkan" Lonisha stated 'matter-of-factly'. Torkan rolled his eyes as he landed in the ground, holding his hands up to assist his much more clumsier sister. He grasped her waist and lifted her down with ease. She dusted her self off as Torkan began to walk down the alley.  
"Hey! Wait up!" she called, running after him.  
"SHHH!" he whipped around, hand pressed to his lips.  
"..what?.." she crept up behind him. He had stopped at a junction to another alley, looking one way, his brow deeply furrowed in thought.  
"What is it?" she elbowed him in the side.  
"Ack!, Loni!" he hushed, pointing down the other alley. Lonisha looked to see a familiar looking, small figure. It was slouching down, keeping a low profile against the shadows.  
Lonisha gasped, "That's the thi.!!" she was cut off by Torkan slapping has hand around her mouth, glaring at her as if to say 'Shut up!'. Slowly releasing her mouth, he gestured for her to follow him. They slowly crept along the other alley, following the dark figures steps. Coming to a dead end, Torkan quickly grabbed Lonisha and swept in behind a large waist bin by the wall.  
~*~  
"YOU IMBOSILE!" the larger Kat bellowed at the small dark Kat.  
"I-i'm s-sorry sir.." the littler one cowered, a sweet females voice.  
"Torkan.."  
"Shhh!" Torkan turned around and hushed Lonisha, "Just listen" he turned back.  
"You were supposed to get the MALE! Not the bloody FEMALE!" it bellowed again.  
"H-he was too quick for me, even with a bandage hindering his sight, he still knew I w-was there" the little one explained.  
"You Stupid She-Kat! I knew I should've gotten Doen to do it..." the large one slapped a paw over his face.  
"S-sir? Where is Doen?"  
"Last I saw him, he was with some girl. Who knows where he is now" the large one shrugged.  
"I'm right here, Karratoc"   
Lonisha recognised the voice. It was the Kat she threw the sweet at. He was crouching on a roof, directly above the larger kat.  
"Doen!" the larger one bellowed yet again, "Get your skinny arse down here!"  
Doen leapt straight down between the other two kats and dusted himself off slightly, "Now Karratoc, watch your language in front of a lady" he smiled slightly as he continued dusting.  
"What bloody lady!" Karratoc sneered, looking at the littler one whom looked dumbfounded. Doen looked up and pointed where Tork and Loni were hiding.  
"The one crouched down behind her brother, behind the waist bin" he stated.  
"WHAT!?!" Karratoc screeched as he leapt straight over to the waist bin and thrust it up into the air, only to have it fall directly on the smaller kats head. Torkan leant protectively over Lonisha who had fallen back in fright.  
"Brim! YOU IDIOT! You led them RIGHT TO US!!" Karratoc growled loudly.  
"N-no! I was sure no-one f-followed me!" Brim barked back.  
"Obviously not sure enough" Doen commented, smirking.  
"Shut your hole, Doen! If you'd done the job in the f-first place, n-none of this woulda happened!" Brim turned to Doen, shaking her clenched paw at him.  
"Don't you turn this on me, She-Kat! You volunteered!" Doen spat back.  
"SHUT UP!" Karratoc yelled at them, "We'll finish 'em both off RIGHT NOW!" he turned back to find an empty space. Looking up, he saw the two royal twins bolting down the alley. "GET THEM!!" He yelled as he ran after them and extraordinary speed for something so big.  
"Already on it!" Brim called from the rooftops as she leapt from one to another, hoping to cut them off. Doen stayed where he was, grinning.   
"Idiots.." he shook his head as he pulled out a small vile that looked much like the one that shattered on Lonisha's head.  
"Always doing it the hard way. Still, I hope this works.." he raised his paws and clamped them over the vile, mumbling what sounded like a spell,   
"Encantem ak TorLatte MatenDay.." he continued as the vile began to glow an eary blue-silver colour.  
**********  
Another cliffhanger ::grins evily:: Ah well. I apologise for taking so long to uplaod again. but with all the stuff thats been happening with Side.7 I thought I'd wait until everything was going again. I hope you enjoyed it and I shall be uplaoding alot more often now...well, that is, only if I get reviews ^_^ 


	7. lots of trouble! & what's up with Lonish...

AN: Well.. How long has it been? About a year? Sorry people... I've only just finished my University course so now I have loads of free time to catch up on my stories. I'm sorry to all who have been waiting. I hope you enjoy.  
  
The Sly Eagle:*Torkan* Stop calling me names!!! *Lonisha* hehehe...jerk is right... *Author* Thankyou for your review and the spelling correction ^^  
  
Kase: Yes, a new chapter, and Look! ooo! another one!! lol! Hope you likes!  
  
On with the story...  
  
"AIY!" Lonisha halted and grasped her head tight.  
  
"Loni!" Tork turned back and grasped her shaking shoulders, "What's wrong?!"  
  
"M-my head! It hurts!" her breath shook as she forced the words out.  
  
"Damnit!" He grabbed her and leapt out of the way of Karratoc, who had launched himself at the unsuspecting duo,  
  
"Stupid Kids!" he cursed as he turned to meet an extremely hard kick from Tork. Wincing slightly, Karratoc grabbed Tork and threw him up on one of the roofs, "BRIM!! Heads Up!"  
  
Tork landed with a hard thump and began sliding down the other side of the shackled rooftop.   
  
"Ah!" he felt a sharp pain shoot up his tail then up his spine to his head. Looking behind him, he saw the young she-kat; Brim with her clawed foot clasping his tail.  
  
"N-not so fast" she smirked as she bent down and grasped his tail, pulling him back up.  
  
"Ah-haow!" he called out once again. Finding it hard to move, he managed to swing his leg around and connected with her legs, knocking her down. She yelped and fell backwards, sliding along the roof. Torkan leapt to his feet and ran to the side where the alleyway was.  
  
"Lonisha!" he called as he looked over the edge, bot no-one was there, "Oh no..."  
  
"Oh yes!" The she-kat called as she leapt on top of Torkan's back, nearly sending him over the edge of the roof. Torkan swung unsteadily on his feet before trying the reach back and grab her. She was far too quick though. With one swift movement, she landed her feet on the rooftop and sent Torkan flying along it. Tork landed once again with a hard thump.  
  
"Damnit.." He winced as he got up again and turned to face the she-kat, "What the hell do you want!"  
  
"T-that's none of you business, kid!" she ran towards him launching herself. Torkan ducked to the side as she landed, both circling each other.  
  
"It is so my damn business! You want to kid-nap us for ransom? Is that it?" Tork flexed his now aching shoulder,  
  
"Nope, n-not even close" she stated as she continued to size him up, "We want you dead!"  
  
"Why?" Torkan growled,  
  
The she-kat tapped one finger on her nose, "Now that's a secret...". Torkan growled again as he launched himself as her, landing a good punch before she rolled him off. Brim held her now bleeding nose,  
  
"What about my sister!?"  
  
"S-she's far to valuable t-to kill, you on the other hand are expend-!" she fell back again as Tork landed another good punch, "Stop p-punching me!!"  
  
"Not a chance" Torkan smirked as he swung again, this time catching the she-kat under the chin and sending her off the rooftop. He rubbed his hand tenderly as he noticed he'd split the skin on the knuckles, "Darnit.." he mumbled as he turned to run along the roof top, back to where they were first spotted. He was sure that's where Loni was taken, and he was right. He halted and his eyes widened at the scene before him. The larger Kat was holding Lonisha as some sort of disgusting looking blob made it's way slowly towards her. Looking behind the blob, Torkan saw the other male kat, he was glowing mysteriously.   
  
He started off in a flat out sprint towards the large kat. Launching himself towards the unsuspecting goon, straight off the roof. Torkan managed to hook both his arms around the thick kats neck and cling on.  
  
"What the Hell!?" Karratoc spluttered as he gasped for air.   
  
Lonisha tryed to look behind to see what was happening. She screamed as she felt the blob touch her with a gooey arm. But that's where it stopped. Torkan can't remember what exactly happened.   
  
A bright beam of light emitted from Lonisha's forehead, blinding all but her.  
  
"LONISHA!!" Torkan screamed as he was thrown back against the hard, brick wall of the alley.  
  
Karratoc landing but a few feet away from him. Torkan shook his head and looked back towards his sister, gasping.  
  
A large blue mass had appeared before Lonisha, and was taking form. The blob seemed to be backing away and the other kat, Doen was straining to control it. The blue light grew and morphed until it took on the form of a large, Lion-like creature with huge feathered wings and horns. The creature roared ferociously and stood protectively in front of Lonisha, before it ran towards the blob, obliterating it with one swipe of it's massive paw.  
  
A faint call echoed down the alleyway, "Lonisha!! Torkan!!" Tork vaguely recognised it,  
  
Zidane, followed by Steiner, Vivi, Beatrix and a number of castle guards came running down the narrow alley. The large beast took one look at the on comers and then looked to the shocked Lonisha. It growled quietly before disappearing in a cloud of mist. Lonisha stood there for a moment, completely shocked before she fainted into darkness.  
  
"Loni!" Tork strained to raise himself from the ground. He winced as he stumbled over to his fallen sister, falling to his knees beside her. He lifted her head gently and placed in on his lap. Tentive fingers brushed away the stray strands of blonde as he checked her over.  
  
"Ah!" he winced again as his hand hit something sharp behind her bangs, "What the!" Pulling them back he gasped as he saw a small, silver horn like structure in the centre of her forehead.  
  
"Tork!" Zidane ran over to his son as the soldiers took the three kats into custody, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeh, I think so..." Tork answered quietly, "Dad, what's this?" he pointed to the horn. Zidane was dumb-stuck,  
  
"How in...??" he gently placed a finger on the horn, "Come on, let's get you two back..." he trailed off as he lifted the unconscious Loni from the ground and her brothers embrace.  
  
"But! Dad!?" Tork protested, not yet satisfied with that answer,  
  
"Come now, Prince Torkan" Steiner walked over and gently lifted the injured boy,  
  
"I Can Walk!" Tork snapped as he struggled free from Steiner's grasp, stumbling slightly before straightening up and jogging off to catch up to his father and his sister. Steiner simply sighed and shook his head,  
  
"Hurry up men, get these scoundrels back to the dungeons!" he ordered as the soldiers began to move the kats out of the alley and back to the castle, "It's been a long day... those poor kids.."  
  
~*~  
  
AN: End for another chapter. Was it OK? I got a bit lost there at one stage, but I think I found myself again. Those poor kids!! hell I'm mean aren't I? **Grins evilly**  
  
Please review. I love feedback, good or bad. =3 mew! 


End file.
